


Dr. Jekyll Meets Frankenstin

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll, Utterson, and Lanyon somehow get zapped into Frankenstein. Frankenstein brings the creature to life and runs away. Can they help Frankenstein realize his obligation to his creature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Jekyll Meets Frankenstin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little like my other fan fiction Soften A Heart.

It is the night of Victor Frankenstein’s creatures "Birth". Lightning lights up the sky. Victor is about to throw the switch that will set his machine in motion. 

All of a sudden a bright flash of light blinds Frankenstein and when he opens his eyes there are three people now including him and his creature in the room. He looks at them confused.

Frankenstein: Who are you?

Dr. Jekyll: This is Gabriel Utterson and Dr. Lanyon my oldest friends.

Frankenstein: And who are you?

Dr. Jekyll: I am Dr. Henry Jekyll.

Frankenstein: Where did you come from? 

Dr. Jekyll: London.

Frankenstein: How did you come here?

Dr. Jekyll: We were somehow magically transported here.

Frankenstein: How?

They all shrug there shoulders.

Dr. Jekyll: And what, may I ask, is your name?

Frankenstein: Victor Frankenstein.

Dr. Jekyll now notices something laid out on the metal table in front of Frankenstein covered by a sheet.

Dr. Jekyll: What is that?

Frankenstein: My creature.

Dr. Jekyll: What species is it?

Frankenstein: Human.

Dr. Jekyll: It looks bigger than a human.

Frankenstein removes the sheet and the eight foot man is reveled.

Everyone gasps in amazement and comes closer.

Utterson: It's stitched together.

Frankenstein: I did it myself.

Dr. Lanyon looks around him in a circle and turns back to Frankenstein.

Dr. Lanyon: And what's all this for?

Frankenstein: An experiment.

Dr. Jekyll: For What?

Frankenstein: To bridge the gap between death and life.

Dr. Lanyon: But, that's impossible.

Frankenstein: With Science, nothing is impossible.

And with that Frankenstein flips the switch and his machine comes to life.

Frankenstein: Now watch as this body before you takes its first breath.

Everyone looks at the stitched corpse.

Suddenly the lights go out.

Frankenstein: Must have over-circuited. I'll have this sorted out in just a moment as soon as I find a match. 

Frankenstein finds a match and lights a candle.

Frankenstein: Now everyone stay put while i go check and see if I can turn the electricity in the fuse box on.

A couple of minutes later and the lights are on.

Dr. Jekyll: He's gone.

Frankenstein: Who?

Dr. Jekyll: You’re human Creature.

Frankenstein: Everyone start looking in every place in this room that you can find.

Utterson: Found him.

Utterson pointed to a shadow in the corner.

Frankenstein: Come on out.

The shadow in the corner slowly crept out of his hiding place and came into the light.

Frankenstein: What have I done!

Frankenstein quickly leaves the room leaving behind a confused Creature.

Dr. Lanyon: It's unorthodox. Witchcraft. 

Dr. Jekyll: He's amazing. I mean he's a walking man.

Utterson: I have mixed feelings but Frankenstein now has a responsibility to this poor Creature that he's brought to life. He just can't run away from it. 

Dr. Jekyll: You’re right Utterson.

Dr. Jekyll runs after Frankenstein 

Dr. Jekyll: Frankenstein, wait.

Frankenstein runs and slams his bedroom door 

Frankenstein: What have I done?

Dr. Jekyll: Frankenstein you have to go back. He needs you.

Frankenstein: That abomination needs no one.

Dr. Jekyll: He is your son.

Frankenstein: He is no son of mine.

Dr. Jekyll: I looked into his eyes and saw his intelligence and his innocent view of the world.

After a few moments a silence Jekyll gestures to the outside.

Dr. Jekyll: He needs a parent and you where the one who created him and gave him life.

Frankenstein: I never intended this to happen. 

Dr. Jekyll: You did. You told us yourself. You didn’t think what you would do next.

Frankenstein: But he’s so hideous.

Dr. Jekyll: You have to look past that.

Frankenstein opens the door with a sigh and they walk back to the room.

When the creature sees Frankenstein he walks toward him and yells daddy. Frankenstein and the creature hug awkwardly and Frankenstein teaches him about history, literature and everything else he wished to know.


End file.
